A Day of Chasing
by SimplyAMemory
Summary: Quinn couldn't stop thinking that it might have meant something. She had to know. Quogan, oneshot.


**Hey guys, I was looking through some stuff on my computer and I found this. I'd written it after I watched the episode where Quinn and Logan first kiss, with the intention of turning it into a story. But I tweaked it a little, and forever it will remain a one shot. Enjoy :)**

"_I just… can't stop looking at you Quinn… or thinking about you… or wanting to kiss you." A grin crept across Logan's face as he took Quinn's hand in his. He cupped his hand and placed it onto her cheek, taking a step closer to her._

_Quinn's voice was shaky. "Logan…" She stopped mid-sentence, grabbing his arm._

"_It's okay," he assured her, removing his hand from her cheek and taking her other hand, holding it close. "Quinn, I lov…"_

"BEEP… BEEP…"

Quinn sat up swiftly, her alarm clock startling her out of her dream. She looked around, rubbing her eyes. Then she sighed. No Logan… just Zoey and Lola lying in bed, trying to savor their last few seconds of relaxation before getting ready for school. Quinn flopped back onto her pillow and put her hands on her face.

This was the second time she'd had that dream. It had been two nights since Friday, since the kiss. She had done an okay job of avoiding Logan since then, but tomorrow they had class together. That was something she couldn't avoid. So now she had to make a decision. Should she clear things up with him before Monday, or deal with the classroom awkwardness and not be able to focus on the lesson?

"Quinn, you ok?" Zoey whispered. Quinn slid her hands off of her face and pulled off her covers. She looked over at Zoey who was rummaging through her clothes drawer before looking up at Quinn, hoping for a response. "Another bad dream?"

She had awoken the same way yesterday and had made that excuse, even though the dream was far from bad. It was amazing, and she was dying to make it a reality. But if anyone found out… who knew what would happen. Quinn simply nodded.

Zoey closed the drawer and walked over to her friend, sitting beside her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn shook her head. "Why not?" Shrug. "Well, I was reading a book the other day that talked about how dreams are sometimes fears or fantasies we have trapped in our head. It said that one way to get rid of those dreams is to talk about them, or just anything to get them somewhere other than trapped up inside you."

"I just really don't want to talk about it, ok?" Quinn snapped. Zoey frowned and put her hand on Quinn's knee.

"Well when you do," she said, standing up, "you know where to find me." She walked over to her bed, picked up the clothes she had picked out, and walked out of the room.

Quinn sighed and stood up. This was going to be a long day.

-----

"Hey Quinn, over here!" called Michael. He was sitting at a table eating lunch with Lola, Zoey, James, and… Logan.

She looked at Logan, who was the only one not waving her over. He just stared at his lunch, blinking and breathing. Not wanting to just blow her friends off, she waved Zoey over.

"What's up?" Zoey asked after reaching Quinn.

"I didn't want to just seem like I didn't want to eat with you guys. It's just that, well…" She paused and looked over at Logan before turning her voice to a whisper. "You know that dream I've been having?" Zoey nodded. "It's about someone… at that table. And I don't think I'm exactly ready to face them yet."

They stood there for a second, quiet. Zoey glanced over at the table, curious as to who the dream could have been about and what exactly happened in it. "I don't guess you're going to tell me who, are you?"

Quinn shook her head. "Sorry. I can't, not yet at least."

Zoey shrugged. "That's okay; you can tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled for the first time that day. "But what are you going to tell them?" She looked over at their friends, who had continued their conversation and began eating again.

She replied quickly, obviously having thought it over already. "I'll just say that you had to go finish a report that's due tomorrow. They won't question it." Quinn smiled again. "You just go work on that 'report'."

"Okay," Quinn laughed before walking away. Feeling like something was missing, she looked back. She caught eyes with Logan for a second or two before he turned away. And then, as she smiled and twirled her head back around to watch where she was going, her heart felt a little less empty.

-----

It wasn't until late that afternoon that Quinn really started to get nervous. She had kissed Logan, and that was a HUGE deal. Not to mention that tomorrow she would have to sit right beside him in English. That was sure to be the most awkward fifty-five minutes of her life.

The only way to fix that would be to straighten everything out before fourth period tomorrow. But since it was almost seven o'clock, that seemed to be nearly impossible. Quinn, however, was determined to come up with a way.

So sitting on her bed with a pen and pencil, she wrote a short note. It said:

Logan,

Meet me by the girl's

dorm at 10:00.

-Quinn

"Hey Quinn," said Lola as she walked into the room.

Quinn jumped and shoved the note in her pocket.

Lola looked at her and laughed. "Um, did you just shove a note in your pocket?" Quinn nodded. "And… why did you do that exactly?"

"Well, you see, I…"

Lola interrupted. "Never mind, I don't care." She threw her purse down by the television and grabbed the remote. "I just sat through a super long line at the coffee stand. Apparently they had some sort of half-off special for their Mocha Super Deluxe drink, you know the ones that they serve in those huge cups that hardly fit in your hand and you end up dropping them like two minutes after you buy them? Well yeah and so I didn't even want one of those! But apparently, everyone else on the freaking campus did, so I had to wait behind them, and they kept dropping them, and getting more so …" Quinn sighed and climbed off the bed. "…Wait. Where are you going?" The door closed, and Lola shrugged before turning flopping down in a bean bag and turning on the TV.

Quinn was walking out of the girls dorm, consumed in her thoughts. The only thing to figure out now was how she would give him the note. She couldn't just slide it under his door or else James or Michael might read it. The only other thing to do would be to just hand it to him herself. And that's what she was going to do.

_Knock, knock_. Quinn waited for someone to open the door, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans and trying to control her breathing. Why was this so hard? All she was doing was giving him a note.

The door opened. "Hey Quinn, whatcha need?" Michael asked.

"Um, is Logan in there?" She squeezed the folded note tight in her fist.

Michael shook his head. "No, he left a few minutes ago. Actually, I think he might have been looking for you." Quinn thanked Michael and headed back to the girls dorm. Maybe he was already at her room, waiting for her to get back.

When she returned to room 101, she slid her key into the lock. Then she noticed a note taped to the door with her name on it. She took it off the door, unfolded it, and read it. It was from Logan, telling her to meet him by the fountain outside the girl's dorm at 9:30.

It was ten minutes past nine, so she had a little bit of time. So she entered her room to find Lola snoring, the TV turned to MTV Cribs. Quinn decided that she should spend her small amount of time to freshen up, so she walked over to the dresser. Lola's new perfume was sitting there, tempting her. After a few sprays, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face looked plainer than it had yesterday, when he kissed her.

Then she took a deep breath, put one foot in front of the other, and walked all of the way out of the dorm with a newfound confidence. She did not look back.

A shiver raced through her when she got outside. It was unusually cold for the middle of spring, and she worried that the plants may be affected by the sudden temperature change.

"Quinn." A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. Certain of who it was, she ran her fingers through her hair to flatten any crazy strands and turned around slowly. It was, of course, Logan.

Not sure what to say, she just looked down at her feet for a second, hoping he would say something to her first. But he didn't, and Quinn felt she had to break the silence. "I was looking for you earlier. So I was glad to find your note on my door. At least I knew you hadn't run away or anything."

Logan chuckled. "Really? You were looking for me?" Quinn nodded.

Then they were quiet. "We need to talk," they both said at the same time. Then they both chuckled and walked over to the fountain wall to sit down.

"Yeah, talking would be good," Quinn said as they sat down.

Logan didn't seem to waist any time getting straight to the point. "So… about the kiss." Quinn gulped. "Did it mean something?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn inquired. "Of course it meant something. That's why we're here, isn't it?"

He smiled a little. "Well yeah, but I just wanted to make sure it meant something to you before I told you that, well…" he paused to take a deep breath. "It meant something to me." Quinn smiled too, and soon they were both sitting there like two smiling goofballs.

"Really?" Quinn asked, still smiling. Logan nodded and put his hand on hers. "Wow. That is honestly the last thing I would have expected you to say. Not that it's a bad thing. It's a good thing, a really good thing… Even better than this one time when I made an A on a test I didn't even study for, but that was probably just because I listen carefully in class and that teacher always said what was going to be on the test so I probably made a mental note of it which I always do with things that are important so that I…"

He cut her off my placing his finger on her lips. "You're rambling." Quinn smiled, blushing. Logan's hand brushed her cheek, then tucked her hair behind her ear. He gently eased her face closer to his. Then his lips, after a moment of stillness, pressed against hers. It wasn't an "I'm gonna suck your face off kiss," but it was still everything Quinn had hoped her second kiss with him would be: romantic, sweet, and free of awkwardness.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
